


The Magic of Pheramones

by thunderwave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom!Kankri, In Heat!Kankri, M/M, MSPARP, NSFW, bottom!Karkat, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally a MSPARP rp with the beasutiful 2tiitchedliip2! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Magic of Pheramones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2tiitchedliip2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiitchedliip2/gifts).



> Originally a MSPARP rp with the beasutiful 2tiitchedliip2! enjoy!

Karkat furrowed his brows, noticing Kankri's body language and an odd smell about him. "...ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Kankri shifted nervously and almost didn't catch what karkat had said "Hm? 9h y-yes im fine." He pulled down at his sweater and picked at the hem uncomfortably.

Karkat crossed his arms. "BULLSHIT."

Kankri sighed heavily, "T9 6e c9mpletely h9nest," he pause feeling a little uncomfortable admitting this to his dancestor, "I havent really 6een feeling myself lately..."

Karkat inched a bit closer, tilting his head. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" *That smell...* The pheromones were pulling Karkat towards Kankri, making him itch and squirm.

Kankri shifted again, "W-well, you know when a troll reaches a certain age, their bodies react to hormones and well..." he trailed off, blushing as red as a cherry, "Things happen..."

"UH-HUH." He's not even really listening at this point. He hasn't yet had his first heat, and this smell, these things in the air, were nearly taking control of him. He nuzzled into Kankri's shoulder, purring loudly, a few chittered mews coming from his throat every now and then.

"Karkat!" This was certainly not helping his situation in the least, he pulled at his sweater again to try and hide the tension in his tight pants.

"MM?" Karkat only shifted closer, grinding slightly against the other's knee."

"Karkat please d9n't d9 that!" Kankri's complaint this time was only have hearted though and much to his dismay, he didn't think it too terrible that he wasn't fighting back more. He was unsteady 9n his feet and his knees felt slightly weak.

"I CAN'T HELP IT... KANKRI, YOU SMELL... AMAZING..." Karkat kissed at his dancestor's neck, wishing he could be closer.

Kankri gasped, in heat he was more sensitive than usual and rather enjoyed the damp warmth of karkat's lips against the soft flesh f his neck, "Karkat..." He started to say something but thought better of it and tilted his head to kiss Karkat back instead.

Karkat loves that. He whimpers and purrs and chirps in response, started to grind their hips instead of grinding on Kankri's knee.

Kankri groaned quietly at the friction through his pants, huffing a quick breath and pushing against karkat as well, his arms slowly moving to wrap themselves around the younger troll's lower back.

Karkat's own arms slid around Kankri's neck before he reached down to desperately get both of their pants undone.

Kankri shifted one last time and fumbled with his buttons, hesitantly nipping at karkat's lip, then brushed his tongue along the marks he'd made.

Karkat squirmed and whined loudly, struggling to shuffle out of his tight pants and to get Kankri out of his as well.

Kankri broke the kiss if only for a moment to remove his sweater and shimmy out of his jeans before pressing back on Karkat.

Karkat had managed to strip down just as much while Kankri had pulled away, now left only in his crab print boxers, which had an obvious bulge squirming inside of them.

Kankri's own boxers were plain red like his sweater, which didn't do much to hide the growing wet spot from his own bulge. He ground against karkat's hips, things moving to fast for him even think about what was happening.

Karkat couldn't do this anymore. The crotch of his own underwear was soaked as well. He decided, even though they're in a pretty open area, that he couldn't wait any longer. He yanked both of their boxers to their ankles and starts pulling Kankri to the ground.

Kankri didn't fight him, in fact he was rather enjoying this. He hadn't really thought of Karkat being this open to such incest but he wasn't complaining. Kankri followed karkat down and one hand found it's way to the other's horn, rubbing gently at it's base.

Karkat trilled and welcomed the touch, whimpering all desperately. He starts to wiggle himself between Kankri's legs.

Kankri couldn't help but shiver at the small noises karkat made but his bulge writhed madly, begging for attention. Kankri groaned a bit in impatience and practicly pulled karkat down on top of him.

Karkat couldn't decide if he wanted to ride Kankri or fuck him, and it was getting really hard for him trying to figure it out. "KANKRI... WHAT DO I...?"

Kankri nearly whimpered but instead just for a sigh and flipped the both of them over so that he was on top. He moved quickly and had his bulge wrapping around karkat's, peppering chaste kisses along the younger troll's neck and jaw.

He pouted a little, looking kind of like an angry wriggler, but only for a moment. He's soon shivering and groaning and whining for more.

Kankri nipped at Karkat's neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to pinch before gently sucking 9f the little red marks he'd made. He moved his hips against karkat's putting pressure on both their bulges, trying so hard to move slowly and enjoy this as much as he could.

Karkat, however, wanted it fast and hard and he wanted it now. He squirmed and wiggled and tried to hard to get more friction on his bulge. "PLEASE..."

kankri couldn't help a small laugh at his needy dancestor but complied all the same. He untanlge their bulges and guided his own to karkat's nook. His bulge poked and prodded at the slick warmth of the other's entrance before sliding in slowly, "Just 6eing careful..."

Karkat gasped and shuddered. His nook was so tight and Kankri's bulge filled it just right, throbbing and writhing and stretching him. Karkat reached up, grasping handfuls of his dancestor's soft black hair, "Y-YES, KANKRI, PLEASE!"

Kankri pushed his lips against karkat's, groaning into the others mouth as he began to thrust, slowly at first but picking up speed a little bit at a time. Kanny didn't leave karkat's bulge unattended to though. He stopped rubbing at karkat's horn and using one hand to keep himself up he used the other to gently tease and tug and play and press against the writhing red bulge between them.

Karkat did his best to kiss back while groaning and mewling and keening. He was such a loud little bitch, and he loved every second of this. He even squealed Kankri's name when he could pull away to gasp for breath, and he did so over and over, moving his arms and putting them around Kankri's neck again. He found that his claws dug into Kankri's shoulder blades, he couldn't help it.

Kankri groaned, moving his lips down to karkat's neck and sucking sharply. He wasn't partial to marking but then again, he hadn't understood how nice it was to be able to mark someone as your own. He nipped at karkat's thr9at, grinding hard. He purred and chirped, his 6ulge thr966ing at karkat's tight nook. Kankri began to whisper quietly into karkat's ear, "Y9u make the cutest s9unds..."

Karkat cried out and rocked his hips up desperately. "FUCK! KANKRI!"

Kankri groaned but managed a quite hiss- "y9u sh9uld really watch that t9ngue 9f y9ur Karkat." He thrust harder, bowing his head and moaning karkat's name as his bulge writhed against the tight walls of Karkat's nook.

Karkat wailed at the top of his long, cursing and swearing some more despite what Kankri had just said. He just couldn't help it.

Kankri nipped at Karkat's chest this time instead, untangling his hand from karkat's bulge and brushing his claws over Karkat's grub scars, softly scratching the sensitive red skin. kankri tried desprately to find a sweet spot, something, anything to get under karkat's skin

Karkat was a mess. It was a wonder he didn't lose his voice from how loud he was. When Kankri found that perfect, precious bundle of nerves inside of him? He keened, arching his back and practically sobbing, dryly, out of the pleasure he felt.

Kankri nearly lost it right there, the noises coming from karkat were delicious and over powering. And Kankri wanted more. He pounded down hard, right on that sweet spot, sweat glistening on his forehead as he felt pressure building in his abdomen.

Karkat screamed and scratched up Kankri's back. He started babbling on about nonsense, drowning in ecstasy and crying Kankri's name through this, randomly. He shuddered and shivered, drooling even, and just can't handle it anymore. He climaxed, gushing bright red from his nook, all over their hips, bellies, the floor, it's everywhere in this area. He clenched on Kankri's bulge while he did so, tense and quivering. 

Kankri moaned and cried out one last time when karkat's nook clenched around him, thrusting only a few more times before spilling completely over, slowing his thrusting hips as they ride out their climaxes.

The feeling of being filled by his dancestor? Hot. Very hot. Once they were both done and Kankri had gone still, Karkat just laid there, panting. He was sweating, drool going down his cheek, his hair all messed up, and this beautiful, dazed look in his eyes.

Kanny rolled over and lay next to karkat, quietly apologizing for not pulling out or at least warning him.

Karkat shakes his head, nuzzling up into Kankri, and grinning like an idiot. "...NO... IT'S FINE..."


End file.
